Stay with Me
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: This fic takes place after the last episode of Shaman King. Hao is dead, but when yoh is alone he can sense his brother, Is hao alive or is Yoh merely dreaming?
1. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king and well I guess there is nothing i can do about the ownership arrangments so read and reveiw puh-lease!

**Stay with Me**

Prologue: Broken

_There was a flash of brilliant white light, everyone present had to sheild their eyes. I closed my eyes for the breifest moment and then opened them in shock. He had done it! He had broken out of my control and attacked me! The light had all but faded, and I could feel millions of eyes upon me. However the eyes I focused on were those of my twin, he had a look of pure hatred, that showed in all of his features. The pain increase thousand fold, and then...I died._

In an oasis, not far from Dobe villiage, a shodowy figure lay half in, half out of the crystal clear water. It lay still for hours, then approximatly an hour before dawn, it moved. The figure slowly crawled into a ray of pale moonlight, It appeared to be male as his chest was flat and bare. He had agiant cut that went from the top of his head, down the center of his back and chest, and it was still bleeding. Most of the blood had dried, but it had covered his whole body, it was also in his long, brown hair casuing it to stick out from his head like porcupine quills. he colapsed under a nearby palm tree just out of the water.

"Tomorrow,...", he rasped in a barley audible voice,"tomorrow I will start." closing his eyes in self agreement, he entered a feverish sleep.

TBC

So reveiw people, and tell me what you think! 'kay? so ttyl


	2. Gone but not Forgetten

1 15cl4m3r: (disclaimer) I don't own shaman king blady blah blah.

Well yeah it was kinda funny i should have seen that comming, but i am sometimes not that obsertvant but thanks for the reveiw. an' just so ya know i can't spell.

**Stay With Me**

Chapter Two: Gone but not Forgotten

(Asakura residence, dinner time)

Yoh pushed away his uneaten food and stood up, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back late so don't wait up!"said yoh slipping on his sandals.

Manta hopped down from his chair " I can come with you if you want." he offered following Yoh to the door.

Yoh turned to manta flashing his little friend a soft smile" No, thats okay Manta, I would prefer to go by myself." Manta watched his friend leave before he turned to Anna who was sipping her tea.

"Why does he do everything by himself now? its not right and its not healthy! he hasn't eaten in months!"

Anna stared at Manta for a second or two before responding "He goes to hide his tears." she explained returning to her tea.

manta looked at Anna skeptically "How do you know?"

"Because I'm always up when he gets home and I hear him cry himself to sleep. he doesn't want us to see his weakness, his gult and his pain."

" So all this time... he's actually benn..." Manta paused as if in disbeleif of what he was going to say, "...Depressed...?"

"Yes." replied Anna placing her cup on it's saucer.

The short boy looked down at his shoes, he had missed it...all. While yoh had been depressed and crying and faking happiness, he had been relaxing a celebrating yoh's win. he felt so idiotic and stupid.


	3. Merely Dreaming

so this is chapter three. I really worked hard to make it longer than my pervious chaps so I hope you like it!

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter Three:** Merely Dreaming

The sun was midway between noon and dusk, it golden light illuminating a quite little wooded area just off the edge of Tokyo city. I small pond full of pure, sparkling blue water sat in the center of a small clearing within the painted leaves of the fall-time trees.

one tree that lay on its side felled from a poor root system, supported a young, brown haired man on its rotting, moss covered trunk.

Yoh's eyes were filled with tears as his mind filled with thoughts of his twin, what was this feeling? was it betrayl of kin? was it the loss of half of his heart? or half of his very being? whatever emotion these tears represented, they would not leave him,nor would they console himhim. So every nice evening he found him self here, in this clearing, wishing for just one more day, just one more day to see his onii-chan well and alive again.

Yoh lowered his head, more tears falling.

"I want you back... come back to me." he whispered his hearts silent plea to the cheerful, humming trees.

Lifting his head, he gazed at a patch of golden purple sky, his heart aching for the one thing he would never see again, his dear brother Hao Asakura.

_"I want you back...come back to me"_

I sat up my eyes wide,"Yoh?" the one word exited my mouth producing an incoherent, foreign sound. I closed my eyes and focused on him, I feel an ache in my heart, so undescribable but so deep and warm. I'm surrounded by beautiful fall colored trees and its nearly dusk as the patch of sky I see is soft hues of purple and gold. The sky is gone but it is replaced with a sparkling pond, so full of beautiful life.

_"come back to me"_ the words echoed inside my mind, quieter and more passionate than before, almost like a lullaby.

"I...will" I whispered back before I completely lost my conciousness

_"I...will"_ Yoh looked around the clearing his eyes widened in wonder, "Hao?", he whispered in an almost awed voice. Searching the clearing again with his chocolate orbs he sighed, his eyes returning to normal. "Am I truly hearing your voice, or am I merely dreaming?" Standing up from the dead tree he dusted off his pants, wiped his eyes, and headed home. The golden ball of fire in the sky sunk into oblivion leaving the soft, silver moon as the nights guide.

TBC

so tell me what you think. I wasn't as long as I had intended but I am really trying! but it seemed forced to add and more to this ya know? well mabey you don't but oh well who cares I updated! so reveiw please!


	4. Dream Influenced Life

Hello, hello and now for the disclaimer!

I do not own Shaman king in any way shape or form.

So, sorry for updateing about like every five hundred years, I know it sucks when you wnat the next chapter of a fic and the author just won't update. so now I am updating. and I hope you like the next chapter of Stay with me!

**Chapter Four**:

A Dream Influenced Life

I approached the darkened house, quietly retreiving the door key from under the welcome mat. I slipped into the house without a sound, locking the door behind me, and then headed straight to my room. I crept up the stairs careful to miss the squeaky floor boards of the old inn. Once in my room I stripped off my shirt and pants, and replaced them with flannel lounge bottoms and a loose t-shirt. Slipping inbetween my cold bed sheets I quickly drifted into a restless sleep.

_It was dark and chilly where you were, you could hear an eerie 'drip...drip' echoing in the vast darkness. You hear a gentle voice accompanied by a warmth that fills your empty soul with hope "Become one with me... submit to me...surrender to my warmth." says the voice_

_"I can't, they would be sad..." _

_"Who would be sad?" qeustions the voice sweetly_

_You look over you shoulder a a group of people, "My friends, they would...miss me" you want to submit to the voice and its warmth, but your conscience gets in the way._

_"But my dear Yoh is blood not thicker than water? Don't I, your brother mean more to you then some random strangers from outside of the bloodline?"_

_The blinding dark gives way to the sight of your brother, Hao, standing by the hearth of a fire place gazing at you with sorrowful eyes, blood trails down his forhead and has soaked into his mantel giving him a devilish appearance._

_You flinch in horror as the specter approaches you his arms extended, "Why did you kill me?" it asks "Why did you kill me?"_

_You sink to the floor, your confusion and fear welling inside of you like your tears that now trickle down your face._

_"I'm sorry, I had to! I'm sorry...sorry...sorry...sorry..." your voice echoes untill even the flickering flame is silent, Hao is an inch from your face, " Die."_

Yoh woke up in a cold sweat, shivering as the cool night air reached his back. Tears were still making tracks down his face as he gasped for breath between every subdued sob that tried to rip from his throat. Yoh grasped his sheets tightly, squeezing his teary eyes closed as his dream replayed inside his mind.

"...S-sorry...H-hao" he whispered before bowing his head and silently crying.

Hao's mind was in turmoil, no matter how hard he tried he could not sleep, the noise of distant cars reminded him how close he was to the city. Hao blamed his restlessness on all of the noise pollution from the nearby human populatiopn, but he felt this certain suffering inside his heart the he knew was not his. Jumping from his lofty perch in the tree Hao decided to go see what was wrong with his twin.

Hao slipped into the brunette's room like a shadow, moving through the darkened room barely causing a whisper of noise. Kneeling next to the bed Hao placed His hand on his twin's thigh causing the brunette to snap his head up from its place in his arms.

Yoh let out a gasp of disbelief "Hao?"

"Hai" Hao whispered in a soft, comforting voice.

Tears began to form anew in Yoh's sad brown eyes "But-you're...supposed to be...I-I... I mean you're...dead..."

The fire shaman shook his head" No Yoh, I'm very much alive," Hao sat on the edge of the bed taking his brother's hand in his and rubbed it against his cheek."See, alive."

"How?"asked Yoh in wonderment

Hao considered the question carefully before responding "I'm not quite sure "how", all I remember is an oasis in the middle of the desert, and when I was fully concious for the first time I had this huge scar covering me from head to navel." the brown haired teen pushed his poncho over his shoulders and showed his twin the white scar that marred his entire upper body.

Yoh reached out and gently touched it pulling back imeadiatly in a nervous fashion. "Did-did I do that?" questioned Yoh fixating his gaze on the white sheets infront of him.

"Yeah...but I don't blame you Yoh,"

"Why?" tears fell from the young shaman's eyes like rain "Why aren't you mad at me? I-I tried to kill you!"

Hao observed his twin with sad eyes, "For a reason thats hard to explain..."

Yoh looked up confusion evident in his tear filled brown eyes.

Hao caressed the side of his twins face pulling it closer before claiming Yoh's lips in a passionate kiss. Hao pulled back from the kiss their lips separating with a small popping noise.

"I love you Yoh Asakura, and nothing can change that fact.

TBC

so thats the end of chapter four so read and reveiw peeps and I ll write more!!


	5. No Longer Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

A/N: sorry for the lack of an update but finally after all that waiting here it is chap five! Read and enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Stay with Me

Chapter Five: No longer Dreaming

Brown eyes slowly opened blinking a few times as hands came up to completely wiped away the sleep from the bleary chocolate orbs. The brunette's face was suddenly distorted by an enormous yawn as he sat up and stretched his back. He stared blankly at his sheets for a moment as if at a loss of what to do next when his eyes widened as events from the night before flooded his senses.

"_Hao…"_ Yoh's heart fluttered lightly in his chest, Hade he really been here? In his room? Had he really…_kissed_ him? His hand flew to his lips as light pink blush graced his cheeks. Yoh smiled softly as he removed his bed covers rising from his bed and wandering down stairs his mind millions of miles away.

"Mornin'" he murmured through a small yawn as he sat at the table resting his head on his hand as he stared blankly at the wooden kitchen table.

Anna noticed the slight change in her fiancé but she made no comment. "So what do you want for breakfast?" she asked

Yoh jerked out of his Stupor and focused on Anna "Um…Actually I'm not really hungry." He said causing Anna to roll her eyes _"well at least one thing hasn't changed." _Thought the blonde sarcastically stirring her tea and taking up her normal place at the table.

The brunette fidgeted nervously with his fingers, drumming them rhythmically across the wooden surface forcing his gaze away from Anna's fierce stare.

_[Go upstairs.]_

Yoh jumped as his twins voice sounded inside of his head but surprisingly maintained his exterior presence by calmly standing and moving to the doorway, "I'll be right back" he informed as he forced himself to return to his room at a normal pace.

_[Hao?]_

Yoh closed his bedroom door and locked it as he looked around nervously His eyes settling on the long haired brunette fire shaman sitting on his bed. He smiled meekly leaning against the door for support.

Hao turned and smiled "Morning Yoh." He greeted standing and moving over to his twin placing a gentle kiss on the others forehead. "How did you sleep?"

Yoh felt as if he would faint, he really wasn't dreaming, not this time, he was real. Hao was real and standing in front of him. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he embraced his brother.

"Hao."

"I'm here; I have one question to ask you though."

The brunette looked up surprise written all over his face, "What?"

"Will you meet me at the mall around Noon today; I have something I would like to show you."

A look of indecision appeared on Yoh's face as he bit his lip nervously, "I don't know if I can."

"Just leave through the window and I'll guide you through the mind link."

Yoh nodded hugging the other brunette fiercely before reluctantly letting go.

Hao smiled at his twin and kissed him leaving through the open window.

_[See you at noon] _

_[At noon.] _Confirmed Hao

----------

Yoh went back downstairs after he had dressed and spent some time with Anna, he tried his best to mope and look sick so at eleven thirty when he said that he didn't feel well he could say he didn't feel well and just escape to his room.

Anna still gave him a suspicious look but she let him go, "have Fun Yoh" she whispered as he disappeared up the stairs.

The brunette felt his heart race as he locked his door and made a beeline for his window. Yoh gripped the edge of the sill taking a deep breath involuntary scrunching his eyes closed

"_Please don't be a dream!" _he begged silently swaying slightly on his feet.

_[It's not]_ replied his twin a gentle tone to his voice.

Yoh smiled and climbed out the window tiptoeing across the roof of the old in before jumping off and landing quietly on the soft grass. He glanced back once a brief look of regret flashing across his features, "Gomen…Anna-chan." He whispered softly before taking off towards the mall and Hao.

- - - -

Yoh was gasping for air as he came up to the entrance of the mall; he hadn't run like that for a long time since he had spent most of his post tournament time in his room.

"You're early." Yoh spun around at the sound of his brother's calm voice his face the picture of a deer caught in the headlights.

"H-Hao!" The brunette smiled wide "I really wanted to see you." He explained although he was sure his twin already knew exactly why he was early.

The fire shaman smiled and embraced his twin giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Come, lets walk." The brunette suggested as he reached back for Yoh's hand despite the few odd stares that he had already acquired from his kiss. Yoh blushed from the attention but smiled and took Hao's hand regardless of the small audience they had acquired.

"Hao…where are we going?"

The brunette just smiled as kissed Yoh's forehead, "You'll see." He responded simply.

Curiosity was burning within the brunette, but he bit his tongue and kept it to himself as they walked through the mall stopping in random stores. They didn't buy much; in fact Yoh didn't buy anything. After they had finished their shopping they went to the food court and Yoh was still wondering what it was Hao wanted to show him.

"Pizza?" asked Hao

Yoh looked up in surprise as his twin's words had pulled him out of his thoughts "huh?"

"Do you want pizza?" Hao repeated frowning slightly

"H-Hai!" stuttered Yoh Looking up at his twin, "pizza is fine."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nani?" The brunette looked up confusion evident on his face.

"You seem…unhappy…" Hao trailed off dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Brown eyes widened, "Hao?"

The elder brunette shook his head and smiled "Never mind lets go get food." He said leading his twin to the pizzeria restaurant front.

Yoh frowned now, he could feel the uncertainty the hid itself behind the false smile, why was Hao so scared?

--TBC--

Alright so read and review and hey my chapters are getting longer and my grammar has improved!

Kyra Lachlan


End file.
